


They Are Called The Daleks - Short Scene

by Cherlia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, Gen, Resolution, Thanks BBC for the heart attack, i had to write it, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlia/pseuds/Cherlia
Summary: On december 25, BBC dropped a teaser for the New Year Special, "Resolution".This is what my imagination showed me after it.Kinda short, but I had to write it down so i thought i'd share.





	They Are Called The Daleks - Short Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.  
> So aparently, we're starting 2019 with Daleks. I honestly couldn't be more excited.  
> This is what I imagined happening after the scene in the teaser.  
> Hope you like it.

The Doctor placed the sample on the TARDIS.  
“Let’s see what we’re up against, shall we?”  
She came close to the screen while the substance was being processed. Suddenly, her eyes were shocked. Her face showed a subtle despair. She slowly backed away from the small screen, but still completely focused on it.  
“What is it?” Asked Ryan.  
“This… This is the DNA of the most dangerous creature in the universe.” She replied, taking a few steps away from the screen.  
“Who are they?” It was Yaz’s turn.  
The Doctor was still staring at the screen, hypnotized. Then she put her thoughts back together and turned to the other three. She seemed to have woken up from a trace, quickly stepping close to the console.  
“No. I’m taking you home. All of you. You won’t be a part of this.”  
“What? No, Doc. Why?” Asked Graham, confused.  
“I can’t let you join.” She ignored him. “I won’t let them take anyone else from me.”  
“What are you talking about?” Said Yaz. “Doctor, who are they? What did they take from you?”  
“They took everything from me!” She placed her hand on the lever, the only thing left to take the TARDIS away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at them, finally. “My people. My home.” Her voice cracked. She let her fingers slide away from the handle. “I can’t lose you too.”  
She turned her back and leaned over on the console. She took one hand to her forehead, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Yaz stepped closed, apprehensive.  
“They are called the Daleks.” She lifted her look. “And they are not born, they are… made. An organic creature whom all emotions were taking away. Except hatred. Surrounded by a militarized armor. They kill like it’s a sport. And they are very cleaver. They destroy systems and take over planets and…” She sighed.  
“Is that what happened to you?” Asked the brunette.  
She glanced at all three before answering:  
“I’m the last one of my species. And they are the reason why.”  
There were silence for a while, and the team exchanged stares among each other.  
“But if you survived…” Graham began to say. “It means you were able to beat them.”  
“It makes I had to make decisions. Hard ones. You can’t come with me.”  
Yaz took another step towards her.  
“Doctor, no way. We’re in this together.”  
“We’re not going anywhere.” Added Graham.  
“Fam, right?” Said Ryan.  
The Doctor looked at them.  
“Alright. If you’re really coming, we need to establish some rules.”  
“There you go with your rules.”  
“Yes, that’s right Ryan. Because this is serious. Deadly serious. If we’re doing this, you all need to what I say. Anything I ask.”  
“Of course.” Answered Yaz, right away.  
“No, Yaz. I mean it. If I tell you to run and save yourselves, and leave me behind, that’s what you’ll do. I need you to promise me.”  
None of the three said anything for a while. The brunette didn’t take her eyes of the blonde.  
“Alright.” Graham spoke.  
“Graham!” Snapped Yaz.  
“We can’t let her go on her own, can we? I’m hoping it won’t get to that.”  
“Thank you, Graham.” Said the Doctor.  
“Okay. I promise too.” Stated Ryan.  
She nodded. Turned to the girl in front of her. Yaz had never seen her eyes like that. With fear, worry, a bit of anger. She was begging.  
“Yaz, please.”  
The girl stared at her, and at last she took a deep breath.  
“Whatever you ask. I promise.”  
“Right.” She pressed some buttons and returned her hand to the lever. Took a good look at each of the three faces. “Stay close to me.” Then she pulled it.


End file.
